Take Care
by ElektraMackenzie
Summary: Draco can't stand to see his Hermione in pain. He'll take care of her. Forever. One-shot. R&R please!


**A/N: So, I have had this idea for a while and I just wanted to get it down. Yeah, that's about it really.**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. For now...**

* * *

Bellatrix had just noticed that the trio had the sword of Gryffindor that was supposed to be in her vault. She looked at everyone and screamed to everyone at Malfoy Manor. "Get out!" She grabbed Harry and Ron and screeched, "Put the boys in the cellar! I want to have a talk with this one! _Girl_ to _girl_!" Ron knew Hermione was in great danger and begged, "NO, NO TAKE ME, TAKE ME!" Bellatrix laughed as he watched Ron struggle as Wormtail tried to bring Ron and Harry down to the cellar.

"Well well well, looks like your little boyfriend, will just have to hear you scream." Bellatrix said to Hermione.

"NO PLEASE TAKE ME I BEG YOU! TAKE ME!" Ron was basically on the verge of tears begging Bellatrix. He did not want Hermione to get hurt. Hearing her scream will kill him. Wormtail continued to drag them downstairs and Hermione was left with Bellatrix. Ron watched while being dragged, the look of pure fear on Hermione's face until they could no longer see her but they could hear her begin to scream. Hearing her piercing scream made Ron extremely angry and melted his heart. He couldn't do anything to help Hermione no more.

Harry and Ron were thrown viciously in the cellar by Wormtail as Hermione began to scream. He couldn't do anything to help Hermione and hearing her scream definitely was one of the biggest pains in the world. Hearing her screams down in the cellar was worse because the room echoed.

"ANSWER ME! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT SWORD?" Bellatrix yelled as she sent curses at Hermione. Hermione couldn't do anything else but scream. She felt pain all through her body and had no energy to respond, she saw Draco out of the corner of her eye and was shocked to see that he was looking at her as if _he _was the one in pain.

"PLEASE! PLEASE WE DIDN'T STEAL IT!" Hermione cried. Bellatrix just laughed and threw her on the ground.

"LIAR! THAT SWORD WAS IN MY VAULT AND YOU GUYS STOLE IT!" Bellatrix yelled. "CRUCIO!" Out of Hermione came another high pitched, painful scream. Hermione wanted the pain to just stop.

"AHHHHH! STOP PLEASE! WE DIDN'T STEAL ANYTHING!" Hermione begged. She was practically out of tears at this point. Without allowing her to say anything else, Bellatrix sent another curse at her. Hermione thrashed on the floor and pain was sent through her body once more. Hermione was sobbing and _begging_ Bellatrix to stop, but she didn't give in.

"CRUCIO!" Bellatrix cursed at Hermione but Hermione didn't feel anything this time.

She stared at Draco again only to see his features paling even more as his sweat caused his platinum blonde hair to stick to his forehead. Both his eyes and his jaw was clenched and Hermione thought she could hear his teeth grinding against each other.

It took Hermione a few seconds and then felt her eyes widen as she realised what Draco was doing.

_He's transferring my pain to his body._

Bellatrix noticed that Hermione was completely still and threw another curse at her but with more fury than she did before. Hermione didn't move until she saw Draco in complete pain. She screamed and sobbed like she had never done before, she clawed Bellatrix's face and threw feeble punches towards her. Bellatrix sneered at her and bent down towards her and began to carve.

Bellatrix held Hermione down until she was finished with her work. With every single letter carved, excruciating pain ran through Hermione. Bellatrix laughed with evil while Hermione continued to sob and scream. Bellatrix finally got up and stared at her work that she had carved into Hermione's arm. She loved it. She loved seeing her victims beg and cry for her to stop. She laughed once more and kicked Hermione in the stomach. "When I'm done with you, you will wish I would have just killed you, you filthy little mudblood."

Deep down, Hermione wished she would have just killed her. She would rather die than be tortured like this. She stared down at her arm and saw the letters that were forever carved into her arm. M-U-D-B-L-O-O-D. Mudblood is one of the worst things to be called, after years of being called that, she actually started to believe it.

Draco just recovered from the after effects of the crucatious curse and saw the blood on Hermione's arm. The flesh that was once creamy and seemingly soft, now had the word _MUDBLOOD_ deeply carved into it. He felt nauseous with guilt, knowing that once he called her that _disgusting_ and_ violating_ word.

"Bellatrix," he called to the gleeful woman towering over Hermione's figure, "I would like to have my fun with her now. Alone."

Bellatrix grinned manaically and skipped out of the room.

Draco rushed towards Hermione and whispered a few spells that would ease her from the pain that she was encountering.

"Please, please. I did nothing wrong," Hermione whispered softly, sending tingles down Draco's back.

"I know," Draco whispered back with equal softness, "I know."

He stroked her hair and disapparated with her to the secret room in Malfoy manner where Draco used to spend most of his childhood. He bent down to meet her lips and softly kissed her as he sat on the bed and laid her head gently on his lap.

"It's okay, Hermione. I'll take care of you." He continued to stroke her hair.

Hermione hummed and fell asleep on Draco's lap.

He would hide her, forever. Even if it killed him.

* * *

**So... Ya like it? REVIEW you sexy dictionaries! (Randomness FTW!)**

**Elektra :)**


End file.
